darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Suns Episode 1
] Recap 1st Rova, 317 AG Our heroes have arrived on Absalom Station for their different reasons to join the Starfinder Society. Carmen lands the Okimoro in Docking Bay 93 then asks the rest of the party to rate her well on their travel apps. Gentoo mistakes Carmen for another Android, but Carmen is a human with augments, who then closely inspects Gentoo's technology. The group then step out of the Okimoro, expecting to meet a Dwarf named Duravor Kreel, a Starfinder contact. They spot Duravor Kreel at the crossroads of the Docking Bay, waving. Before the PCs can return the greeting to Duravor Kreel, the air is suddenly filled with laser blasts as the two rival Absalom Station street gangs, the "Downside Kings" and the "Level 21 Crew", open fire on one-another. Bystanders scream and flee in terror, diving for cover, Duravor Kreel freezes, paralyzed with fear. The party decide to open fire on Downside Kings to end the combat sooner. Duravor Kreel ends up shot in the cross fire. Carmen has her drone, IO, move out to control a nearby cargo-loader. Daevaethan who was trying to avoid fighting is shot in the crossfire and is set on fire. Daevaethan and Carmen fight over who gets to drive the very slow cargo-loarder. After some fighting the Downside Kings the party back off to the cargoloader and pile on it. The cargoloader very slowly gets away from the combat. Eventually the "Downside Kings" are killed, the "Level 21 Crew" make their escape. The authorities arrive and the police questions the party for their involvement in the battle. After the questions some medics come to treat the injuries. Carmen and Gentoo look up on an information terminal where the Starfinder Society is located, then the whole party head over to the Lorespire Complex in the Ring sector. They tell the receptionist about the death of Duravor Kreel. After waiting in the waiting room the party are invited into an office with Chiskisk, a host Shirren, sitting at a desk. Chiskisk welcomes the party and says such violence at today isn't unexpected. Chiskisk wonders why the 2 gangs arrived in the docks at the same time as their arrival. Chiskisk asks the party to investigate Duravor Kreel's death. Chiskisk transfers 200 credits to the party and recommends they stay at a small hotel called the Moons of Sleep, and agrees to cover the expenses there for 1 week. Riggs asks to see Duravor Kreel's quarters. They are escorted there by Chiskisk's assistant. The party spit up to search, Gentoo & Carmen check the computer, Riggs searches the bedroom, Daevaethan searches the fridge. What they find out is most of Duravor Kreel's work focused on mineral prospecting. His interest in mentoring new and prospective members of the Starfinder Society is very recent. The two major mineral prospecting firms are Astral Extractions and The Hardscrabble Collective. Both companies are after a mysterious astroid known as the "Drift Rock" being towed by a deserted ship named the Acreon. The party head to the Bluerise Tower, also in the Ring sector, and arrive at Astral Extractions. They are lead to a corporate lacky named Ms Joss. The party about what happened to Duravor Kreel, they deny any knowledge of him. Riggs accuses them of hiring the "Level 21 Crew" to killing Duravor Kreel, since they think was a shot from the Level 21 Crew that hit Duravor Kreel. The party look for The Hardscrabble Collective on Absalom Station, but they do their work out on their mining ships, they have no office on the station. The party are directed to a bar named "Morty's" where some Hardscrabble Collective employees rest. They talk with Morty the bartender, who tells them about Duravor Kreel. Duravor Kreel had a beef with Astral Extractions and how they treat The Hardscrabble Collective. They also get information about the "Level 21 Crew" and their operations from the bartender as well. Category:Dead Suns Episodes